For testing, diagnostic, and/or health monitoring purposes, it may be desirable to acquire a measurement (such as strain, temperature, and/or pressure) on a rotating shaft. In many situations, a full-scale slip ring or telemetry system may not be feasible, both physically and economically. In such an instance, a strap-on telemetry system may provide the best solution. In a traditional strap-on telemetry system, the telemetry transmitter is placed on the outer diameter of the rotating shaft, and a strap is used to secure the telemetry transmitter. The strap is typically tensioned by a yoke assembly positioned on the opposite side of the rotating shaft. The strap is tensioned such that the downward force applied by the strap to the outer surface of the telemetry transmitter is greater than the forces generated by the rotating mass of the telemetry transmitter (due to centrifugal loading). In this manner, the greater the centrifugal loading, the more downward force is required in the strap. However, the greater the downward force in the strap, the more likely it is to damage the telemetry transmitter.